The present invention relates generally to the field of content protection, and more specifically to selectively allowing or denying a user to access content with a device.
Employees of companies are using smartphones and other devices to conduct business around the clock. Some of these companies are experiencing legal problems when an employee is involved in an accident while conducting company business on a device and operating a vehicle simultaneously. While many companies have Human Resource policies about the use of smartphones while driving, they do not use technology to enforce these policies. Beyond the corporate sphere, parents who give their children cell phones are forced to trust that they will not use them while they drive, without means to enforce that rule.